The A to Z of Puckleberry Goodness
by zzzooe
Summary: /Between desperation, happiness, anger, betrayal and confusion - will they have time for love? Of course they will - they're Noah and Rachel. They can do anything./ Similar to an iPod challenge. Puckleberry Goodness, of course!
1. And I am telling you

**Yo homies! (Sorry, I really wanted to say that! Can I get a 'yo from anyone in a review?)**

**This is gonna be epic (I hope!) It's inspired from the iPod challenge, but this time the song had to start with a letter of an alphabet. Goes from A - Z. I can only write the drabble in the time slot of the song, and the song chosen is the first song (from shuffle) that comes up starting with the specific letter. Any questions?  
**

**P U C K L E B E R R Y.  
**

**I don't own; otherwise I wouldn't have so many glee songs on my iPod (132!) Here we go!  
**

A: _And I am telling you I'm not going – Glee Cast._

"You have to leave Rach. Finn and Quinn - they shouldn't find out about this. About _us_."

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere Noah! I-I."

"Don't say it. It'll only make this harder," he whispered. "I know… but it's not going to work. It's not fair on Finn."

"What? It wasn't fair on Finn when you slept with Quinn was it? This is different. This is-,"

"Rach!"

"It's love. You can say what you want, but I'm not leaving!"

He sighed and opened his arms for her. She walked to him and buried her head in his chest. They would just have to work it out, one step at a time.

She was right; this was different. Because he loved her; and visa versa. Quinn was different. Finn would just have to deal with it. He wasn't sorry – not anymore.

Rachel smiled.

**Go on, _flame me.  
_I dare you.**

**Who likes? Update will be ASAP. Please review homies! (:**

**(Can I get a 'yo?)  
**


	2. Burning Up

**Thank-you for the 'yo's (: Made me smile, haha. Can I get a 'Sup this time! (I'm dragging this gangster thing out, LOL)**

**Who has seen the Rocky Horror Show ep? 'Twas awesome.**

**Here's some Puckness, because its seriously lacking. (HE'S BACK NEXT TIME!)**

**

* * *

**

B: _Burning Up – Glee Cast._

He watched her dance around the small piano, her mouth wide with lyrics and her face clenched in an expression – he was sure she would look like that in the middle of hot sex - but he didn't know.

He crossed his legs and sighed, he really had no hope. She was all for Finn; _Finnocence._ He didn't see how she couldn't appreciate his badassness. He wasn't blind – he was going to hurt her. This wasn't jealously – not at all.

(So maybe a little.)

When she finished the last note and everyone clapped half-heartedly, he winked at her. Maybe there was a chance.

So when they were the last two people in the choir room, he kissed her.

Screw Finnocence. He was so much more badass than him.

And he had better guns.

* * *

**So go on, flame me.  
_I dare you._**

**Please review (: x_  
_**


	3. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Hey guys! Can I get a 'Salut'? For those of you who don't know, it's hello in French.**

**Sorry for the lack of update - I have exams next week :/ Wish me luck! (:**

**

* * *

**

C: _Can't fight this feeling – Glee Cast._

Rachel was frustrated. Not just annoyed, she was _pissed._ Why couldn't she date other people when Finn had his 'alone time'? She could date whomever she wanted.

And she planned to do just that.

You know what? She was so frustrated with Finn that she was going to go out with the one who would hurt the most. (She didn't want to tell herself it was only because she was in love with his badassness. He didn't need another ego boost.)

She was just going to kiss him, and see what happened from then. He was perfectly competent at making out, and it was really quite pleasurable. She did admire his guns also. They were lovely.

The next time she saw him, she would got for it.

Or die trying.

"Noah?"

"Yeah Ber-… Oh. Okay."

(Noah was more than happy to kiss her.)

And after a while, she admitted herself that she wasn't using Noah. She was completely and utterly in love with him.

* * *

**So go on, flame me._  
I dare you._**

**Peace out guys!_  
_**


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Homies! Hows it? Haha, I am so not gangster. My apologies, haha (:**

**I don't own Glee.  
**

**If I did, Mark Salling and Chord Overstreet would always be topless, Puckleberry would be the centre of the show and they'd stop bitching 'bout Rach. *sigh - not happening!*  
**

D: _Dream a little dream of me – Glee Cast._

_

* * *

_

"Dude, she was so hot. She was wearing this little black skirt-," Matt smirked.

Well shit. Why couldn't he have hot dreams about Berry (Rach, his soft side reminded him)? He was the one who had had her in the first place… And that was him problem right there. He didn't have her anymore.

"Her hair was like all over the place, and her hands – her _hands_!"

Puck scowled and ran his hand over his Mohawk. How could he have dreams about Berry? They would be hot… he knew it.

(So he googled it, and found out that thinking about her a lot would help.)

When he woke up, he smirked, because it had been so much better than Matt described. He has dreams about her every night. (Even now that they're together.)

* * *

**So go on, flame me.**

**_I dare you._**

**(Anyone read/written any good Puckleberry fics lately? I need more to read!)_  
_**


	5. Empire State of Mind

**Sorry for the wait! It is finally summer holidays for me (:**

**Hope you enjoy. x  
**

* * *

E: _Empire State of Mind – Glee Cast._

She twirled around and laughed, jumping into the air. The sights, the sounds, the scent – everything!

She was finally here.

They went everywhere she could think of. Broadway, The Empire State Building, and she even persuaded Noah to take the subway – he had fought to keep her away from the junkies that were rumoured to hide down there.

He was so protective sometimes, and she loved it.

When she scored her first role on Broadway, she cried. He came to every show and threw flowers to her. (She didn't even need to ask him. He was that awesome.)

They became city people, blending in with the thousands that milled past their shared apartment everyday. Every day she woke up and decided she was excited, because _she was here, dammit_! She was in New York, and there was nothing better. It was the dream that she had lived her life for; the distant mountain top that she was determined to conquer.

They had gotten out of Lima, all they had ever wanted. (Even though he had decided at sixteen he didn't mind.)

And every Thursday night, he would take her out onto the streets and hold her hand, wondering at the bright lights of New York.

They were Noah and Rachel, and they were taking on the world together.

* * *

**So, who saw Special Education? OH MY GOD! Puckleberry-ness much? I almost died. (:**

**Go on, flame me.**

**_I dare you._**

**Love, Hot Summer Winds and the Anticipation of Christmas -**

**zzzooe. x  
**


End file.
